Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the field of laminate forms with integrated labels. Specifically, the inventive apparatus is a printable business form with an integrated and printable compact disk label comprising a carrier lamina, a first adhesive lamina, a printable lamina adhesively secured to the carrier lamina by the first adhesive lamina, a first die cut through said carrier lamina substantially corresponding to the perimeter of a compact disk (xe2x80x9cCDxe2x80x9d), a second die cut through the printable lamina corresponding to the hub or hole in a CD, and perforations through the printable lamina substantially corresponding to the perimeter of the CD.
One inventive method relates to the use of the laminate. In use, a waste slug, comprising the portion of the carrier lamina within the first die cut along with the portion of the printable lamina within the second die cut and the portion of the first adhesive lamina between them, is removed from the laminate. This creates a well exposing a portion of the first adhesive lamina at the bottom of the well. The CD may be placed into that well. By placing the CD into the well and adhesively securing it to the printable lamina, the CD is labeled by the portion of the printable lamina within the perforations. The laminate with CD combination may then be used as a mailer or other advertisement, as desired. Ultimately, the labeled CD may be removed from the laminate by breaking the perforations, leaving the portion of the printable lamina within the perforations attached to the CD as the CD label. Of course, at nearly any point in the above process, printed indicia may be placed on the carrier lamina and/or the printable lamina as desired.
Also included in the invention is a method of manufacturing the laminate including the steps of laminating a printable lamina to a carrier lamina using a first adhesive lamina, creating a first die cut through the carrier lamina and at least to the first adhesive lamina but not through the printable lamina, creating a second die cut through the printable lamina and at least to the first adhesive lamina but not through the carrier lamina, and creating perforations in the printable lamina.
2. Background of the Related Art
With the advent of readily recordable CDs has come the need for labels customizable by end users. Also, the cost of the CD has decreased such that it has become a viable medium for transfer of promotional material. As such, the opportunity exists for promotional materials to be customized with data relevant to individual target users. Such customization could include changes to the CD label, the form accompanying the label, and even to the data on the CD itself.
Known methods and apparatus for labeling of CDs fall into a few narrow categories. The most widely known methods are used by mass producers of CDs who print indicia directly on to the surface of the disk, for example, as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,221 to Wen. Clearly this is not a viable alternative for those who only occasionally create labeled disks as the expense and complexity of the operation and necessary equipment are prohibitive. A variation on this method, apparently directed towards occasional users, involves the use of a carrier for running a CD through an ink-jet type computer printer for direct printing thereon, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,388 to Fruend. Such carriers are inconvenient and unwieldy for labeling a large quantity of disks. Also, the labeling produced by such a device and method may be subject to the limitations of an ink-jet system which is not normally compatible with the smooth plastics CDs are composed of and may produce a runny or smeared label which is not durable or permanent.
Next, various label manufacturers have produced adhesive labels to be removed from a sheet and placed on the surface of the CD to label the CD. An example of such labels is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,289 to Tracy. The primary problem exhibited by such labels is the need for a separate label aligner system to properly place the label on the CD. Aside from aesthetic reasons, proper alignment of the label to the disk is crucial because a misaligned label can alter the spin of the disk and thus its ability to be accessed reliably by a CD reader or writer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,446 to Casillo exemplifies these types of label aligner systems. Obvious disadvantages to such systems are their added complexity, cost and bulk. Also, the use of the stick-on labels and separate label aligners do not normally provide for convenient and efficient synchronization of customization to the data on the CD and the label as would be required for promotional materials targeted to specific recipients. And finally, peel-off labels with mechanical alignment devices present numerous opportunities for user error and user induced inaccuracies.
Of course, users have also attempted to hand write labels on the surface of the CDs. This has the obvious disadvantages of being messy, subject to inaccuracies and not suitable for use on many CDs. Clearly, the quality of hand drawn labels are also limited to the skill of the user applying the label.
A goal of the present invention is to provide for a form with integrated CD label which is self-aligning to the CD and requires no other apparatus for application to the CD.
Another goal is to provide for a CD label which can label CDs of various sizes and shapes, including CD cards.
Another goal is to provide for a CD label which is easily and quickly printable in virtually any type of printer.
Another goal is to provide for a CD label which is inexpensive and easy to use.
Another goal is to provide for a CD label integrated into a business form which is itself printable and customizable.
Another goal is to provide for a CD label integrated into a mailer such as that used to mail promotional material.
Another goal is to provide for a customizable CD label integrated into a customizable business form which provides for efficient synchronization of the customizations to the CD, form and label.
Another goal is to provide for a customizable CD label laminate which is cost effective and efficient to use by individual users, small businesses, corporations, and even large marketing firms.
Other goals will be pointed out in or apparent from the following description.
This inventive apparatus is a printable business form with an integrated and printable CD label comprising a carrier lamina, a first adhesive lamina, a printable lamina adhesively secured to the carrier lamina by the first adhesive lamina, a first die cut through said carrier lamina substantially corresponding to the perimeter of a CD, a second die cut through the printable lamina which may correspond to the hub or hole in a CD, and perforations through the printable lamina substantially corresponding to the perimeter of the CD.
One inventive method relates to the use of the laminate. In use, a waste slug, comprising the portion of the carrier lamina within the first die cut along with the portion of the printable lamina within the second die cut and the portion of the first adhesive lamina between them, is removed from the laminate. This creates a well exposing a portion of the first adhesive lamina at the bottom of the well. The CD may be placed into that well. By placing the CD into the well and adhesively securing it to the printable lamina, the CD is labeled by the portion of the printable lamina within the perforations. The laminate with CD combination may then be used as a mailer or other advertisement, as desired. Ultimately, the labeled CD may be removed from the laminate by breaking the perforations, leaving the portion of the printable lamina within the perforations attached to the CD as the CD label. Of course, at nearly any point in the above process, printed indicia may be placed on the carrier lamina and/or the printable lamina as desired.
Also included in the invention is a method of manufacturing the laminate including the steps of laminating a printable lamina to a carrier lamina using a first adhesive lamina, creating a first die cut through the carrier lamina and at least to the first adhesive lamina but not through the printable lamina, creating a second die cut through the printable lamina and at least to the first adhesive lamina but not through the carrier lamina, and creating perforations in the printable lamina.